Daddy?
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Seorang ayah. Seharusnya ini menjadi kabar gembira. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke justru terlihat ... tidak senang?/ Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina"


_**Standard WARNING applied**_

_**AU**_

_**Disclaimer**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sebuah benda kecil berada di tangan kanan Hinata. Wanita muda yang baru dua bulan lalu resmi melepas masa lajangnya itu mengembangkan senyum. Pipinya berhiaskan rona merah yang tak pernah hilang dari pribadinya.

Kamar mandi menjadi tempat pertama yang mengetahui berita. Hinata beranjak keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ harus tahu."

.

.

.

Sasuke menyimpan wajah lelahnya setelah tiba di depan pintu kediamannya. Malam sudah menyelimuti langit dengan gelapnya. Sasuke mengusap sekali wajahnya dengan tangan sebelum memberi salam dan bertemu dengan istrinya.

"Aku pulang."

Pintu di buka. Sasuke duduk di undakan dan melepas sepatu hitamnya yang tak sebersih saat ia pergi kerja. Setelah itu, Sasuke meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang sudah tersedia.

Dari arah belakang, Sasuke mendengar langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Lelah yang ia rasakan tak bisa mengalahkan hatinya yang merindu. Sasuke berbalik, melihat istrinya yang berdiri dengan senyum yang menyambut. Berdiri dengan segala kesederhanaan yang Sasuke suka. Kaus ungu muda bergambar kartun yang dikenakan menyimpan pribadinya yang polos, rok putih bercorak bunga menunjukkan pribadinya yang lembut.

Sasuke selalu tak bisa menghindar dari pesona istrinya.

Sasuke berdiri sembari melepaskan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik seharian ini. Hinata menghampiri dan membantunya.

"Kau pasti lelah," katanya, kemudian membantu Sasuke melepaskan jasnya, "mandilah, air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan." Hinata menyampirkan jas Sasuke di lengan, kemudian tersenyum.

Tentu, Sasuke tak akan menolak bentuk abdi istrinya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Hinata sekilas, dan memberikan senyum sebelum berlalu.

Hinata menyimpan jas suaminya terlebih dahulu sebelum bergegas ke dapur. Mengecek penanak nasi untuk memastikan nasinya telah matang.

Setelahnya ia membawa hidangan yang sudah ia masak ke meja berkaki rendah. Menyusun menu-menu tersebut hingga sedap dipandang. Tak lama, Sasuke datang dan bergabung dengan Hinata. Aroma sabun dan samponya yang segar tercium oleh Hinata.

Mereka berdua duduk. Hinata menuangkan air putih ke gelas Sasuke terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengisi gelasnya sendiri. Mereka mulai acara makan malam.

"Jamur?"

"Hm." Hinata mengunyah sebelum menjawab, "itu jamur _shitake_. Tadi Sakura-_san_ yang memberikannya. Dia bilang, itu oleh-oleh dari Naruto-_san_ yang baru pulang dinas."

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan gumaman yang masih didengar Hinata. "Tidak buruk."

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi, lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah?" Hinata mengerjap. Sumpit yang ia gunakan masih berada di dekat bibirnya.

"Ada yang ingin kausampaikan?"

"A-ah, itu," Ada yang ingin kusampaikan. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

_Sigh_…

Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?!

Namun Sasuke terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha yang tak bisa mengabaikan kejanggalan yang ada. Terutama kejanggalan yang terjadi pada istrinya, seperti sekarang. Maka dari itu, ia tidak dengan mudah mengacuhkan kata-kata Hinata.

Tatapannya yang tajam disadari Hinata.

"A-apa?"

"Pasti ada sesuatu."

Sasuke-_kun_ peka sekali.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan mengusap pipinya sebentar dengan kikuk. Harusnya semua ini mudah-mudah saja.

Hidangan yang awalnya menguarkan asap karena panas, kini mulai mendingin. Mungkin, mungkin Hinata hanya bingung harus memulainya dari mana, dan kata-kata apa yang harus ia rangkai untuk disampaikan pada suaminya.

"Jadi?"

Hinata menghela napas.

Mencoba menahan senyum, Hinata berkata, "Sasuke-_kun,_ aku hamil."

Keheningan yang tak wajar datang di antara mereka tanpa diundang.

Hinata mengerjap menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang melebar. Ini … karena suaminya itu terkejut, 'kan? Karena terlalu senang, 'kan?

Ya, pasti begitu.

"Maksudmu?" suara Sasuke bahkan tak lebih nyaring saat ia bertanya sebelumnya.

"Hamil," Hinata memperagakan seolah perutnya membesar.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela napas kasar. Hinata mengikuti setiap gerakan Sasuke yang sama sekali tak membuatnya puas.

Makan malam bukan menjadi perhatian mereka lagi.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Sumpit telah ia letakan di samping mangkuk nasi.

Musim panas benar-benar tak membantu.

"Sasuke—"

"Tidak bisakah—"

"Kau tidak senang?"

Tentu Hinata tidak bersedia mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat suaminya jika hanya serentetan kata yang berisi ketidaksenangan.

"Bukan be—"

Oh, bahkan kali inipun istrinya itu tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katanya, dan lebih memilih meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang makan yang hanya ditemani hidangan yang telah sepenuhnya mendingin.

Lagi, Sasuke menghela napas kasar.

.

.

.

Seharusnya ini menjadi berita gembira, 'kan?

Kehamilan ini terjadi bukan karena insiden. Melainkan karena memang mereka melakukan prosesnya dengan tanpa paksaan, dan juga terjadi dalam sebuah pernikahan. Jadi, calon bayi yang akan terlahir dari kandungannya ini sah!

Seharusnya sang suami senang dengan berita gembira seperti yang Hinata sampaikan pada Sasuke!

Di luar sana, banyak pasangan suami-istri yang mendambakan hadirnya seorang bayi di tengah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Jadi, seharusnya Sasuke bersyukur karena dirinya dan Hinata adalah salah satu suami-istri beruntung yang dipercaya untuk memiliki, membesarkan, dan mendidik seorang anak.

Tapi raut wajah Sasuke saat Hinata mengabarkan bahwa dirinya tengah berbadan dua sama sekali tak menunjukkan pancaran kebahagiaan sebagai seorang calon ayah.

Atau jangan-jangan, kalimat Sasuke yang tak sempat berlanjut itu justru memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya?

Ya Tuhan, kejam sekali!

Pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berlalu lalang di benaknya tak pelak membuatnya semakin meneteskan air mata.

Hinata sepenuhnya tahu, pribadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dua tahun berpacaran bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengetahui kepribadian seseorang. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tak bisa mengekspresikan emosinya secara terang-terangan, Hinata tahu itu. Tapi sungguh, Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir, untuk urusan anak pun Sasuke tidak bisa menunjukkan kepeduliannya—setidaknya raut bahagia?

Hinata mendengar pintu geser yang terbuka di belakangnya.

Dan ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk berhenti terisak dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Hinata. Istrinya itu justru menggeser tubuhnya dan bersikukuh membelakanginya. _Futon _yang ia duduki terasa dingin saat ia tahu bahwa istrinya menangis. Terlebih lagi, Hinata tak berkenan untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

Satu helaan napas kembali Sasuke lakukan.

"Hinata," Sasuke mencoba meraih bahu istrinya, namun Hinata menyingkir. "Dengar, aku bukannya tak senang," Sasuke masih menunggu istrinya untuk berbalik, "maksudku…"

Bagaimana mengatakannya pada Hinata?

Pada dasarnya, Sasuke tidak bermaksud membuat Hinata berpikiran bahwa ia sama sekali tak senang dengan kehadiran janin dalam kandungan istrinya.

Sasuke hanya … terkejut.

Ia hanya benar-benar tak pandai dan kikuk. Ia memang seorang putera Uchiha yang dikenal pintar. Tapi dalam urusan seperti ini, Sasuke bahkan kalah oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang sering ia panggil bodoh, Naruto.

Saat Hinata mengabarkan tentang kehamilannya, Sasuke tentu merasa senang. Hanya saja keterkejutan itu datang karena semacam pikiran yang tiba-tiba hinggap di kepalanya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya khawatir. Entah bagaimana menerangkannya pada Hinata, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Kekhawatiran akan masa depan di mana dirinya tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anaknya kelak, atau apa yang harus ia lakukan pada masa-masa kehamilan Hinata.

Usinya yang masih 25 tahun, tentu menuntut Sasuke untuk menjadi pribadi yang bijaksana.

Salah satunya adalah berpikir; apa ia mampu menjadi seorang ayah yang baik kelak?

Mungkin terlalu konyol untuk dijadikan sebuah alasan akan ekspresinya yang menyakiti Hinata. Tapi, ya, Sasuke memang berpikiran seperti itu.

"M-maksudmu apa?"

Akhirnya istrinya itu mau bertatap muka dengannya.

Dan Sasuke tak mau menjadi penyebab istrinya menangis lagi, maka dari itu, Sasuke langsung menarik kedua bahu Hinata dan mendekap tubuh istrinya yang menyisakan gemetar.

"Aku senang," Sasuke akan merubah sisi dinginnya untuk Hinata. "Maaf karena membuatmu berpikiran seperti ini,"

Dan Sasuke, akan menjadi seorang ayah yang bisa membuat anaknya bangga.

.

.

.

"Jika dihitung-hitung, mungkin anak kita akan lahir di musim dingin Februari."

_Futon_ kini terasa hangat bagi Sasuke saat Hinata menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

"Hm."

"Aku berharap dia terlahir pada tanggal empat belas."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Kau tentu tahu Sasuke-_kun_, pada tanggal itu, semua orang merayakan hari kasih sayang. Dan orang-orang akan mengingat anak kita yang beruntung terlahir pada hari kasih sayang, dengan begitu, ia akan diberkahi banyak kasih sayang pula."

"Dia tidak perlu terlahir pada tanggal itu untuk mendapat limpahan kasih sayang," kamar yang temaram memberi kedamaian pada setiap tutur kata.

"Hm?" kalimat Sasuke mengundang rasa heran pada Hinata.

"Anak kita akan tetap dilimpahi kasih sayang tanpa harus terlahir pada tanggal empat belas Februari," kata Sasuke, "karena kita akan membesarkannya lebih dari kasih orang lain."

Sesaat, Hinata merasa keharuan menggelitik di hatinya seperti desir angin.

"Tak peduli pada hari apa dia terlahir, kasih sayang tak bisa diukur dengan sebuah tanggal." Konyol sekali memang mengingat banyak orangtua yang memaksakan kelahiran anak mereka hanya karena sebuah tanggal. "Tapi bagaimana kau mencurahkan kasih sayangmu dengan sepenuh hati."

Senyumnya mengembang di akhir kalimat dari Sasuke. Bukan, bukan berarti Sasuke kehilangan kepribadiannya yang dingin. Namun, setiap manusia tentu bisa berbicara panjang lebar mengenai pemikirannya, sepanjang dan sebanyak yang ia mau.

Dan Sasuke, adalah satu dari bermilyar orang di bumi yang memiliki hak yang sama. Karena dia juga seorang manusia biasa.

Oh, yang tentu akan menjadi seorang ayah tak biasa.

Ayah yang hebat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ benar," Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kedamaian dari kebersamaan mereka. "Kita akan menjadi orangtua yang hebat."

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Happy 100LSFSH_(bener gak? #plak)

Okeh, ini fic bener-bener singkat dan tak berkonflik berat -,- dan yah ini juga saya buat di sela _prepare_ UK yang mencekik DX jadi, _please_, harap maklum jika ada yang gak berkenan T_Tb

Dan ya … di sini saya bikin si Sasu lebih manusiawi(?) mungkin OoC tapi dicocokkan sajalah dengan ceritanya, masa calon ayah ga ada seneng-senengnya XD haha

Dan yang senasib sama saya mau UK, ayo semangat :D9 *nyari temen* XD

_**Thanks for reading…**_

_**REVIEW**_**?^^v**


End file.
